kidsandfamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoontales
This is a list of VeggieTales original videos. 1990s Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (1994) Where's God When I'm S-Scared?! was initially released on June 26, 1994 on VHS distributed by Word Entertainment.Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (1994) (V) - Release datesVeggieTales - Where's God When I'm S-Scared?. Amazon.com. Main article: Where's God When I'm S-Scared? God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! (1995) Released in October 22, 1995 on VHS distributed by Word Entertainment, it features two short stories about forgiveness. Main article: God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! Are You My Neighbor? (1996) Are You My Neighbor?, subtitled "A Lesson in Loving Your Neighbor", was released in February 1996 on VHS. Main article: Are You My Neighbor? Rack, Shack and Benny (1996) Rack, Shack and Benny was first released in October 1996 on VHS. It covers peer pressure and encourages viewers to stand up for their beliefs. Main article: Rack, Shack and Benny Dave and the Giant Pickle (1997) Dave and the Giant Pickle was released on March 1997 on VHS and issued onto DVD on February 10, 2004. Main article: Dave and the Giant Pickle The Toy That Saved Christmas (1997) The Toy That Saved Christmas was released in October 1997 on VHS. Main article: The Toy That Saved Christmas Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! (1998) Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! was released on December 11, 1998 on VHS and on DVD on May 18, 2004. Main article: Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! Josh and the Big Wall! (1998) Josh and the Big Wall was released in November 1998 on VHS. Main article: Josh and the Big Wall! Madame Blueberry (1999) Madame Blueberry was released in early March 11, 1999 on VHS. Main article: Madame Blueberry (episode) 2000s Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (2000) Larry-Boy! and the Rumor Weed was released on July 27, 2000. Main article: Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed King George and the Ducky (2001) King George and the Ducky was released in 2001. Main article: King George and the Ducky Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen (2001) Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen was released on November 14, 2001. Main article: Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen Lyle the Kindly Viking (2002) Lyle the Kindly Viking was released on March 24, 2002. Main article: Lyle the Kindly Viking The Star of Christmas (2003) Main article: The Star of Christmas The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! (2004) Main article: The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! The Ballad of Little Joe (2004) Main article: The Ballad of Little Joe An Easter Carol (2005) A Snoodle's Tale (2005) Sumo of the Opera (2005) Duke and the Great Pie War (2006) Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush (2006) Lord of the Beans (2006) Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler (2007) Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple (2007) Gideon: Tuba Warrior (2007) Moe and the Big Exit (2008) The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's (2008) Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue (2009)